Your eyes
by Tobewithyou
Summary: Un petit One shot consacré au couple Larry.


_Jeudi 23 Juillet, neuf heures._

_ Un jeune homme ouvrit la porte, laissant sonner les petites cloches qui se trouvaient au-dessus de celles-ci. Il regarda autour de lui, dévorant des yeux toutes les bonnes choses qui étaient derrière les vitrines. Une femme, plutôt âgée mais très belle, apparu d'on-ne-sait-où, avec un énorme sourire collé à la figure. Son sourire fit, à son tour, sourire le garçon qui recoiffa rapidement sa mèche.

- Bonjour Louis ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda la dame, pleine d'entrain.  
- Bonjour Anne. Je vais au mieux, puisque je suis toujours en vacances ! Et vous ? Répondit poliment ledit Louis, en s'avançant.  
- Très bien, merci. Eh bien dis-moi, tu as bien bronzé, fit-elle remarquer.  
- Il faisait un temps idéal au Portugal.  
- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu prendras ?

_ Louis laissa ses yeux se balader sur toutes les viennoiseries qui trônaient derrière la vitre en verre. Il hésita de longues minutes, le choix était difficile: tout avait l'air tellement bon !

- Je vais prendre le chausson aux pommes ici...et deux croissants, déclara-t-il.

_ Anne replaça ses longs cheveux lisses et noir derrière son oreille, et attrapa les croissants et le chausson, les mettant ensuite dans un sachet. Elle le posa sur un petit plan à côté d'elle, et tapa l'addition sur sa caisse. Elle annonça le montant.

- Seulement ? S'étonna le mécheux.  
- Ca reste entre nous ! Dit-elle en accompagnant sa phrase d'un petit clin d'oeil.

_ Il rit. Cette femme était adorable. Il la remercia, et prit son petit sachet en mains, prêt à partir.

- Oh, Louis ! Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon fils, Harry ? S'exclama-t-elle soudainement.  
- Heu...vaguement, oui...je ne savais pas qu'il s'appelait Harry.  
- Il est ici aujourd'hui. J'adorerai te le présenter ! Ne bouge pas.

_ Elle s'éclipsa, laissant Louis seul dans la boulangerie. Il était un peu gêné. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle souhaitait le lui présenter, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas pour le moins. Il devait être aussi charmant que sa mère, ça ne faisait aucuns doutes. Il entendit du bruit, avant de voir apparaître Anne, tenant fermement le bras d'un beau brun, bouclé. Elle l'arrêta devant Louis, un tendre sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Donc, Louis, je te présente mon fils Harry. Et Harry, je te présente Louis.  
- Be...bonjour, balbutia le mécheux, un peu surpris.  
- Bonjour, répondit Harry.

_ Ses yeux étaient clairs. Très, très clairs. Une pointe de verts était perceptible, mais c'était très léger. Ils étaient figés, ne regardant même pas Louis. Ce dernier eut un pincement au coeur lorsqu'il vit le bouclé toucher le mur et ce qui l'entourait pour se situer alors que sa mère le lâchait. Il était aveugle.

- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de l'emmener un peu dehors ? Il ne sort plus assez, ce jeune, rit légèrement Anne.  
- Maman arrête, tu l'embêtes là, il a d'autre choses à faire..., soupira Harry.  
- Je...non, non. Ce serait avec plaisir.

_ Il sourit maladroitement. Harry ne semblait pas tellement emballé contrairement à sa mère. Mais c'était sûrement compréhensible. Il rejoignit donc le mécheux de l'autre côté du comptoir, sans trop de difficulté. Il devait être habitué à cet endroit. Il se dirigea même vers la porte, et l'ouvrit, enfilant une paire de Ray-bans solaires qui étaient accrochées à son t-shirt.

- Alors, tu viens ? Lâcha-t-il avec un peu de froideur.  
- Oh, heu...oui. J'arrive.

_ Louis s'empressa de sortir après le bouclé. Le soleil brillait, étonnement, sur la ville petite ville d'Holmes Chapel. Ils commencèrent à marcher, une gêne pesante dans l'atmosphère.

- Je dois...te tenir, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Se risqua Louis.  
- Ca serait bien, ouais, parce que j'ai pas une très bonne vue comme t'auras pu le constater, fit le bouclé, sarcastique.

_ Habituellement, le mécheux en aurait collé deux à la personne qui lui aurait parlé sur ce ton. Mais là, il comprenait. Ca devait être...embarrassant pour Harry. Avec douceur, il agrippa son bras, gardant son sachet dans l'autre main. Et ils se remirent à marcher.

- Où est-ce que je t'emmène ? Demanda Louis.  
- N'importe où, de toute façon pour moi, que je sois devant une poubelle ou un canyon, ça change rien.

_Vendredi 24 Juillet, huit heure._

_ Louis sortit de sa maison, le plus silencieusement que possible pour ne pas réveiller sa mère et ses soeurs qui dormaient toujours. Le jeune homme se lança dans les petites rues. La matinée d'hier l'avait laissé réfléchir tout le reste de la journée. Pas une seule fois durant sa balade, Harry n'avait sourit. Et Louis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, voulait vraiment voir les lèvres du gamin de dix-huit ans s'étirer le plus que possible.  
_ Après cinq minutes à pieds, il arriva devant la boulangerie des Styles. Il y rentra. Cette fois-ci, c'était la soeur aînée, qui se tenait derrière le comptoir, avec l'habituel sourire de la famille — et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que celui de Harry devait être encore plus resplendissant.

- Salut toi ! Lança-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux aujourd'hui ?  
- En fait, c'est...heu...ton frère est là ?

_ La brunette fut surprise de cette question. Mais n'en perdit pas pour autant son sourire.

- Harry ! Ramène tes fesses, y'a Louis qui veut te voir ! Cria-t-elle.

_ On pouvait entendre les râles de son frère, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Grogna-t-il.  
- Je voulais savoir...si ça te tenterait de te promener avec moi, fit le mécheux, hésitant.

_Une heure plus tard._

_ Le bouclé s'assit dans l'herbe, soupirant. Il remit en place ses lunettes, tandis que Louis s'installa tout près de lui.

- On est où ?  
- A l'un des plus beaux endroits des alentours, répondit le mécheux en fixant le paysage.

_ Il avait emmené Harry dans une prairie, entouré de champs, de chemin agricole. Il faisait, encore une fois, un temps ensoleillé. Le bouclé eut un rictus. Il était agacé.

- Tu m'as fait marché une heure pour un paysage que je ne vois même pas.  
- Tu as une bonne imagination ?  
- T'es plutôt gonflé comme-...  
- Je vais te le décrire.

_ Harry resta silencieux. Il parut surpris. Louis, sans plus attendre, commença:

- Le ciel est dégagé, et le soleil est au rendez-vous. Enfin ça, tu t'en doutais puisqu'il fait plutôt chaud...le pré dans lequel tu te trouves s'étend jusqu'à cent mètres plus loin, l'herbe est haute. Il y a pleins de fleurs, jaunes, blanches. Droit devant, il y a un enclos. Avec deux chevaux. Il broutent. A ta droite, tu as un champs de maïs, rien de très spécial. Chaque tiges mesures environs deux mètres, et les feuilles sont bien vertes. A ta gauche, il y a un chemin, avec du gravier et bordé d'herbe. C'est...très beau, termina-t-il.

_ Et puis, il se sentit bête. Cette description était pitoyable. Non seulement, il n'avait pas détaillé du tout, ou alors presque pas, mais il avait fait recourt à des couleurs, des mots, que ne connaissait sûrement pas Harry. Il ne savait peut-être même pas à quoi ressemblait une feuille, ou ce qu'était le maïs. Ou même un cheval. Il se tourna vers le bouclé. Son coeur accéléra lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier, lunettes posées sur ses cuisses, yeux clos, souriait.  
_ Comme il s'en doutait, son sourire était magnifique. Et ces fossettes qui creusaient ses joues, ces traits qui dessinaient un visage heureux, suffirent à rendre Louis heureux lui aussi. Etrangement heureux. Et le fut plus encore lorsque Harry murmura:

- Merci.

_ C'était simple. Aux oreilles de certains, peut-être même trop simple. Mais pour Louis, c'était bourré de sens. Ce n'était sûrement pas comme les "merci" des caissières au supermarché. C'était complètement différent. C'était sincère.

_Dimanche 26 Juillet, dix-huit heures._

- Et voilà, on y est.

_ Louis lâcha la main du bouclé, et regardait l'horizon. Le couché du soleil était proche, et il voulait que Harry puisse en profiter lui aussi. Il assit le jeune Styles sur le banc qui se trouvait juste derrière eux, puis posa à son tour ses fesses sur le bois.  
_ Trois jours. Trois jours que Louis ne cessait plus d'emmener Harry un peu partout. Il lui décrivait tout ce qu'il voyait, tout ce qui se trouvait face à eux. Et Harry ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça pour lui ? Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours été plutôt méchant avec lui. Mais Louis n'arrêtait pas de venir à la boulangerie, et de lui demander de venir dehors avec lui de sa voix joyeuse, douce. Il s'acharnait, il ne le lâchait pas. Oui, il ne le lâchait pas.  
_ Le brun commença à lui dire ce qu'il voyait. Il qualifiait tout de magnifique. Et Harry s'imaginait tout ça dans sa tête. C'était vague, il n'avait que très peu d'informations pour le moment. "Un ciel rosé et le soleil qui devient rouge en passant derrière les montagnes". Il en avait déjà vu, des couchés de soleils, quand il était petit. Il voyait mal déjà à cet âge là, mais il arrivait à peu près à se le mémoriser. Il souriait légèrement. C'était de bons souvenirs qu'il n'avait jamais osé se remémorer, dans la dépression dans laquelle il était tombé depuis plus de trois ans maintenant. Mais aujourd'hui, et depuis trois jours, il y arrivait. Il voyait la vie d'un autre oeil. Il voyait la vie par Louis.  
_ Harry frissonna lorsqu'une légère brise caressa ses bras qui n'étaient recouverts que d'un très fin pull. Il trouva l'épaule de Louis et y déposa sa tête, souriant au fur et à mesure des paroles de ce dernier. Quand il eut finit, ce fut au tour de Harry de parler.

- Ma mère est persuadé que je pourrais retrouver la vue un jour. Et un des nombreux médecins qu'elle m'a emmené voir aussi. Il dit qu'une opération est possible. Il dit que, si je suis d'accord, je pourrais revoir tout ce que tu viens de me décrire. Moi, j'y ait toujours cru. Je voulais absolument retrouver la vue, juste un peu. Mais là, bizarrement, je me dis que je préférerai que tout reste comme ça l'est maintenant. La vie me parait beaucoup plus belle si c'est toi qui me la décrit.

_Lundi trente Décembre, treize heures._

_ La sonnette retenti dans la maison. Le brun se leva d'un bond de son canapé, réveillant son chien qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. Louis lui fit signe de se taire alors qu'il s'était mit à aboyer, en bon chien de garde qu'il était. Mais il obéit, et se recoucha, gardant tout de même un oeil sur les faits et gestes de son maître. Le mécheux se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la porte.

- Tu sais, j'aurai vraiment pu te chercher.  
- Je suis arrivé non ? Où est le problème, alors ?  
- C'est Anne qui t'a accompagné ? Et enlève tes lunettes, tu me fais peur avec, rit Louis.

_ Harry — car c'était bien lui qui se trouvait devant Louis — essaya de frapper ce dernier, mais le mécheux n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter. Il ne se retint d'ailleurs pas de se moquer de lui, tout en restant dans les limites du raisonnable pour ne pas blesser son ami.

- Tu m'as manqué, Curly !

_ Ledit Curly soupira, exaspéré par tous les surnoms bizarres que pouvaient trouver Louis. Lorsque Harry sentit des bras entour sa taille, et un souffle chaud se percuter contre sa nuque, il sourit. Cela devait bien faire plus d'un mois, que lui et Louis s'étaient énormément rapprochés. Ils étaient devenus inséparables, et venez l'un chez l'autre si chaque jours le permettaient. Louis en avait complètement délaissé sa famille, sans même s'en rendre compte. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus que Harry dans sa tête. Ce garçon de dix-huit ans, beau comme un ange, et tellement touchant. En fait, s'ils étaient si proches, c'était en grande partie grâce à Harry. Il avait confié des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à sa propre mère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais pour lui, Louis était différent de toutes ces personnes qui le regardaient avec pitié — et il était bien heureux de ne pas avoir à être spectateur de ça, le savoir le rendait déjà suffisamment mal. Il le sentait. Louis n'était pas comme eux.

- Mon petit Harry, j'ai une surprise pour toi, murmura le mécheux au creux de l'oreille de son ami.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- J'ai beaucoup économisé ces dernières années, mais je n'ai jamais sus à quoi me servirait cet argent. Et aujourd'hui, je sais !  
- Abrège, s'impatienta le bouclé malgré lui.  
- Toi et moi, on part en voyage à Paris ! Annonça-t-il fièrement en resserrant son étreinte.

_Lundi trente Décembre, vingt-trois heures._

_ Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était allongé dans le lit d'un hôtel en plein coeur de Paris, très proche de la tour Eiffel. Il attendait patiemment son ami qui prenait sa douche. Louis lui avait encore promis un cadeau, et le bouclé était de plus en plus excité à l'idée de savoir ce qu'il lui réservait. Une chose était sûre, pour lui, ça serait extraordinaire. Chaque moments qu'il partageait avec Louis étaient incroyable, de toutes les manières qu'il soit. Il soupira, trouvant que le temps défilait trop lentement.

- Lou', tu te dépêches un peu ? Je vais finir par m'endormir..., râla Harry.  
- Oui, désolé, désolé ! S'excusa une voix un peu lointaine.

_ Louis sortait de sous l'eau, déjà tout habillé — il s'était mit sur son trente-et-un ! — et bien coiffé. Il ajusta un peu son nœud papillon et vérifia que ses bretelles blanches étaient bien mises par dessus sa chemise grises. S'il s'était fait si beau, c'était pour une seule et unique personne...Harry. Et même si son Curly ne pouvait pas le voir, il s'en fichait totalement. Il lui expliquerait.

- Tu veux changer d'habits ?  
- A quoi ça servirait ? Soupira le bouclé. A moins que tu me trouves vraiment horrible comme ça.  
- Mais pas du tout. Tu es magnifique ! Le complimenta Louis, souriant.

_ Le plus jeune se redressa, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

- Oh, mais mon Harry, tu rougis ? S'esclaffa Louis.  
- Bon, c'est quoi mon cadeau ?

_ Après un nouveau rire, le mécheux attrapa la main de Harry et le leva, l'emmenant comme ça jusqu'en bas de l'hôtel. Il sortit du bâtiment, assez doucement, pour ne pas pressé son ami qui avait un peu de mal à se créer des repères puisque ce n'était pas un endroit connu à ses sens. Louis savait très bien que les rues ici risqueraient d'être très fréquentées, surtout à une heure avant le nouvel an. Alors il avait appelé un taxi, qui les attendait garé à quelques mètres. Ils s'y installèrent et Louis annonça le nom de l'allée dans laquelle il voulait que le chauffeur les dépose. Une fois encore, c'était inconnu pour Harry, qui ne cessait plus de se poser un tas de questions.  
_ Il sentit la voiture s'arrêter et une main agripper son bras. Il posa un pied ferme sur un trottoir recouvert de pavés. Louis paya le taxi, qui partit la seconde d'après. Harry entendait énormément de bruit; il devait y avoir un nombre incalculable de personnes présentes sur cette place.

- Bien, maintenant, on a plus qu'à attendre !  
- Attendre quoi ? Et puis, où est-ce que tu m'as emmené, Lou ?  
- Tu verras dans exactement...cinq minutes, affirma-t-il après avoir regardé sa montre.

_ Le bouclé poussa un long soupir. Il n'avait plus la patience d'attendre encore cinq minutes ! Mais il prit sur lui, et resta immobile. Louis colla son torse contre le dos du bouclé, puis posa son menton sur son épaule, déclenchant un frisson chez son ami. Il le serra contre lui et Harry ferma les paupières derrière ses lunettes. Et les cinq minutes défilèrent plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il entendit le bruit d'un feu d'artifices qui décollent, et qui éclate en plein ciel. Alors c'était ça, la surprise ? Il était loin d'imaginer que Louis l'emmènerait à Paris rien que pour admirer les feux d'artifices. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas profité du nouvel an avec quelqu'un. Il avait toujours refusé, trouvant que c'était tout à fait inutile puisqu'il était non-voyant. Mais avec Louis, c'était différent. Il se rendait tout à fait compte que le spectacle était sublime, avec l'aide du plus âgé qui lui donnait chaque détail.

- Bonne année, Harry, murmura le mécheux au creux de son oreille.

_Mercredi premier Février, midi._

_ Louis et Harry étaient assis au bord de la piscine des Styles, balançant leurs pieds dans l'eau fraîche. Louis, comme tous les autres jours, était bien évidemment venu voir son bouclé préféré, mais cette fois-ci, pour une raison bien spéciale.

- Alors, dis-moi Curls, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire ? Une déclaration d'amour ? Proposa le mécheux dans un rire en regarde le dénommé Curls.

_ Harry frémit. C'était une chose avec laquelle il n'aimait pas que le brun plaisante. Car ce que son Lou ne savait pas, c'était que depuis le nouvel an qu'ils avaient passés ensemble à Paris, Harry était tombé amoureux de lui, éperdument amoureux. Bien malgré lui...

- T'es con, lâcha finalement le plus jeune. Je veux rien du tout.  
- Tu ne veux même pas aller quelque part ? Moi je veux t'offrir quelque chose !  
- Le voyage à Paris était pour mon anniversaire, donc, plus besoin de cadeaux.  
- Mais pas du tout, c'était juste un voyage comme ça, pour te faire plaisir ! Protesta Louis.  
- C'était beaucoup trop...  
- Rien n'est trop beau pour mon Curly.

_ Louis s'empressa de serrer Harry dans ses bras, laissant le bouclé de délecter de la délicieuse odeur qui émanait du plus vieux. Ce dernier ébouriffa les boucles de son ami, récoltant des râles. Quelques minutes plus tard, après un petit silence, Harry déclara:

- Finalement, j'aimerai quand même un truc...  
- Dis-moi !  
- Tu m'as décris tout les paysages possibles...mais tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu étais toi.

_ Louis fut surpris. Il lâcha Harry, et le regardait.

- Bah...je suis encore plus beau que Léonardo Di Caprio, fit-il, riant.

_ Aucun doute là dessus pour moi, pensa le bouclé.

- Sérieusement...  
- Je sais pas, c'est pas une chose que je peux te décrire...ce serait pas...enfin, c'est pas possible, désolé. Il faudrait que tu demandes à quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Mais c'est ce que je veux pour mes dix-neuf ans ! Je l'exige !  
- Je préfère que tu gardes une idée de moi qui vient de ta tête.  
- J'ai jamais vraiment réfléchis à quoi tu pourrais ressembler...

_ Mais maintenant, il allait y réfléchir. Il l'imaginait grand. Un peu plus grand que lui. Des cheveux bruns et plutôt courts — c'était la seule information que lui avait donné Louis quelques jours après leur rencontre. Des yeux...magnifiques. Qui refléteraient un océan de tendresse. Un sourire éclatant. Rassurant, aussi.

- Léonardo Di Caprio..., chuchota le mécheux à l'intention du bouclé, voulant le perturber dans ses songes.  
- Plutôt Susan Boyle ouais ! Ricana Harry.  
- Tu me vexes, là.  
- Non, je suis certain que tu es encore plus beau que ce Léonard machin...  
- T'es gentil mon Curly.  
- Je sais !  
- Je peux avoir un bisou ?  
- C'est mon anniversaire, pas le tien...  
- S'il te plaît !  
- Tend ta joue.

_ Louis sourit, vainqueur. Il tourna donc sa joue en direction des lèvres du bouclé, qui s'approcha un peu plus de lui tout en s'agrippant à son t-shirt. Puis il déposa un baiser sur la peau de son ami.

- En fait Harry, j'ai déjà ton cadeau.  
- J'y crois pas. Tu vas le rendre tout de suite, je n'en veux pas !  
- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est ?

_ Harry hésita.

- Dit toujours...  
- Ton opération est pour dans une semaine ! S'exclama le mécheux joyeusement.

_ Harry était...prit de court. Son estomac se noua sans même comprendre pourquoi.

- J'ai appelé le médecin, on s'est arrangé avec Anne ! Tu vas pouvoir tout revoir à nouveau ! Continuait-il.

_ Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Il devrait être content, non ? Alors pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir ?

_Jeudi neuf février, vingt-deux heures. _

_ Louis attendait avec une impatience monstre dans une pièce blanche, assis sur une chaise très inconfortable. Devant lui se trouvait une pile de jouets, et à côté de cette pile de jouets, une petite fille qui s'amusait avec les poneys en plastique. Sur la chaise près de lui: Anne. Elle torturait ses ongles à l'aide de ses dents, tapant nerveusement du pied. Tout était calme. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre, c'était les toussotements de la petite fille lorsqu'elle était prise d'une quinte de toux.

_ Harry était actuellement en pleine opération. Il avait été obligé d'accepter malgré tout ce qu'il pensait: il ne voulait pas faire de peine à sa mère, sa famille ou même à Louis. On ne refusait pas un cadeau, après tout.

_ Son meilleur ami, changeant très souvent de position puisque la chaise en bois n'était pas du luxe, était plus qu'anxieux. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester là, à ne rien faire. Il avait hâte de voir son Harry, son Curly. Et il avait surtout hâte que lui, le voit. Au plus profond de lui même il avait peur, mais n'osait pas se l'avouer. Il voulait à tout prix que le bouclé puisse se sortir du noir qui s'était emparé de lui. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'il s'était intérieurement promis de tout lui avouer de ses sentiments lorsque ce serait finit. Quand le cauchemar sera passé. Quand ils pourront tous les deux vivre comme des personnes "normales". Oui, il était tombé éperdument amoureux de Harry, et sans savoir comment, d'ailleurs. C'était juste présent. Juste là.

_ Anne, qui se mis maintenant à triturer ses longues mèches foncées, était encore moins à l'aise que Louis. Elle commençait à culpabiliser: et si l'opération loupait ? Après tout, l'infime chance qu'il y avait à ce que Harry puisse revoir un jour était...trop petite, justement. Elle fut prise d'une vague de culpabilité, et de remords. Comment son fils réagirait-il en apprenant qu'il ne pourrait décemment plus distinguer un simple fauteuil ? Ca le détruirait. Elle en était sûre. Pourtant c'était toujours elle qui l'avait poussé à y croire encore un peu.

_ Trois-quarts d'heure passèrent encore dans l'inquiétude et l'atmosphère pesante que l'angoisse avait disposée partout dans la salle, avant que Louis, qui relevait les yeux, n'aperçut le médecin en blouse blanche se diriger vers eux. Son coeur battait à une allure folle. Il se leva d'un bond et s'empressa d'aller à la rencontre de l'homme qui affichait une mine grave.

_Samedi 24 Décembre, deux ans après._

- Harry ! Tu as du courrier, informa Madame Styles en entrant dans son salon.

_ L'interpellé ne semblait pas réagir. Il était assis sur son fauteuil, près du feu.

- C'est de Louis...

_ Elle n'attendait pas une seconde de plus la réponse de son fils, et ouvrit l'enveloppe, sûrement tout aussi excitée et pressée de lire le contenu de cette lettre. Elle sortit le papier qu'elle gardait dans ses mains tremblantes. Elle commençait à lire.

"Harry,

Tu me trouveras bête de poser cette question, mais comment vas-tu ? Honnêtement, aussi naïvement soit-il, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour le courage de t'envoyer une des lettres que j'aurai pus t'écrire. Oui, j'en ai écrite plusieurs, chaque soirs depuis ce jour là. J'imagine qu'il y a un début à tout. Et j'en avais un peu marre d'être lâche.

Tu dois sans doutes te poser un tas de questions. Je pense pouvoir répondre à la principale, non sans une grande appréhension.

Tu as toujours été quelqu'un avec qui je me suis sentis étrangement bien. Je crois que d'avoir fait ta connaissance à la boulangerie, était la meilleure chose qu'il puisse m'arriver dans toute ma courte vie — tu peux me trouver pitoyable, je comprendrais tout à fait. Tu avais quelque chose qui m'attirait. Tu n'étais pas comme les autres. Non pas à cause de ton handicap, juste parce que tu t'appelais Harry Styles, que tu avais les cheveux bouclés, et que tu étais à réchauffer le coeur de n'importe quel idiot. Enfin, même si tu me rejetais au début, je ne voulais pas laisser tomber. Je voulais te voir sourire. Te voir heureux; car incalculable fut le nombre de personnes que tu as rendu heureuses par toi-même, toi tu ne l'étais sûrement pas. Pas totalement du moins.

Excuse-moi Harry, mais je me suis trop attaché à toi. Je crois même que ça dépassait les limites du raisonnable. Je voulais tellement que tu puisses revoir tous ces beaux paysages. Je voulais qu'on regarde dans un silence entendu les couchés de soleil. Alors je t'ai fait ce «cadeau empoisonné». Je t'ai offert l'opération qui pouvait te sauver, en quelque sorte. J'y croyais. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant. On ne pouvait plus rien faire, tu m'avais prévenu pourtant. Je t'ai peut-être trop fait espérer. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé. Alors tu comprends, quand le médecin est arrivé et m'a annoncé que ça avait échoué...je n'ai put que partir. Je n'ai même pas écouté ta mère m'appeler, me retenir. C'était trop impulsif et égoïste, tu as le droit de le dire. De le penser. Mais je ne voulais pas avoir à affronter mon meilleur ami après ça. Tu devais tellement m'en vouloir — tu dois toujours m'en vouloir, d'ailleurs.

Désolé de cette lettre un peu décousue. Je sais que c'est peu comme explications. Mais je ne veux plus te voir, ce serait trop dur. Je veux essayer d'oublier ça. Essaie aussi, s'il te plait. Pardon Harry. Je voulais juste te voir heureux. On ne peut que souhaiter du bonheur à l'homme qu'on aime.

Laisse-moi aussi te souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Louis."

_ Une larme. Fine, amer. Elle tomba sur le pantalon rougeâtre du bouclé.


End file.
